Second Kiss
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Ghost AU] It's usually bad to cheat on your boyfriend. Does that apply when you're cheating on him with a ghost? Well, the ghost didn't seem to appreciate it. Soapy really needs to decide between Takumi and Leon before he loses both of them. [this is so self indulgent and I'm sorry ogm]


**A/N - Sort of a followup to It's Ironic and you might wanna read that before you read this but hey you can read it in any order you want lmao**

* * *

After meeting Leon, Soapy had to wonder how in the world they'd never met the boy before. He was extremely attractive and had a wonderful sense of humor, as well as being rather patient with them and teaching them things they didn't understand or know about. Leon was the perfect human being in their eyes, and they valued their time spent with the ghost quite a bit. It was a shame they could only see him when they spent the night at Elise's house. Soapy had to wonder if Takumi noticed them growing distant. They were still dating, but Soapy spent more time with Elise than they ever had before. They would feign sleepiness earlier than they actually felt it sometimes, just to see Leon more. Nobody seemed to suspect a thing, and for that they were quite glad. They doubted everyone would easily accept that Leon was a ghost, though sometimes they wondered if it was for the best that they kept the boy all to himself.

Despite their first meeting involving a kiss, the two of them didn't actually do anything else for quite a while. Soapy supposed it was their guilt catching up to them. They were still dating Takumi, after all. Technically, they were cheating on him when they kissed Leon, regardless of the fact that Leon was a ghost. They didn't want to be a cheater, after all, but they also didn't want to break up with their boyfriend. This boundary didn't stop them from letting Leon cuddle with them, however. Soapy cuddled with Felicia all the time, so this would be no different, right? Deep down, they knew it was different, but they convinced themself otherwise. It felt wonderful to have the ghost pressed against them, even if they knew neither of them could actually feel the physical touch. The only indication they had that Leon was even holding them was with their eyesight and a sort of sixth sense. A few weeks after their first kiss, Leon shifted to become the same vague cloud that allowed him to properly touch things. He tried for another kiss, but Soapy turned their head away.

"I'm sorry." Leon said as soon as he'd reverted to his usual translucent form. "I thought we were…" He bit his lip. "I thought that was okay." By this point, Soapy knew him well enough to tell that Leon felt confused and hurt by reaction.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I actually have a boyfriend…" They mumbled the last part, feeling guilty. Leon vanished from sight.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you think it's _funny_ to lead people on?" He sounded angry, and Soapy had to admit he had the right to be.

"N-no, I just…" Soapy frowned, looking down because they didn't know where Leon was. "I like you a lot, I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him, but…"

"... But you're fine with hurting me. I'm not even a real person to you, am I?" Soapy looked up in surprise.

"Leon, that's not-"

"Get out."

"Wait, I-"

"I said get _out._ " He practically hissed the last word, and the door to the room opened quickly and suddenly. It was as if someone had slammed it open, but without the noise.

"Leon, please-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Get _out_ before I _make_ you!"

Soapy felt as if someone had pushed them out of the bed, and they stumbled towards the door. When they chanced a glance back, all they saw was a demonic distortion of Leon's face. As soon as they were out in the hallway, the door swung shut, and everything was strangely quiet. Soapy felt terrible as they got under the covers of the guest bed. They really needed to resolve this issue, and they would have to decide between Leon and Takumi. When they went home the next day, all they thought about was how they fucked up with Leon. They stayed on the couch of their living room, absentmindedly playing Animal Crossing as they tried to think through things. They really did like Leon, but… Soapy sighed, bonking their head on the back of the couch. Maybe they should just focus on Animal Crossing. Flora needed something delivered, after all. They giggled at the name of the flamingo when they compared it to their actual friend, Flora. With their mind on Animal Crossing everything felt so trivial.

They were startled from their thoughts when someone sat beside them, pulling them closer with a hand around their waist. Soapy looked up to see Takumi, and they smiled a little awkwardly. Takumi leaned down to rest his chin on Soapy's shoulder, looking at the 3DS screen. The taller boy made an idle comment about how he would never understand how Soapy and Sakura could put so much time into the game when he got bored within minutes. Soapy shrugged, not really sure what to say to him. Takumi kept talking, saying it was fun to watch his 'beautiful boyfriend' play it, however. Soapy just laughed awkwardly. When they didn't say anything, Takumi noticed that something was up. Upon receiving a questioning look, they blurted out what had been on their mind.

"I think we should break up."

"We should break- wait, why?" Takumi looked completely shocked by the development, and he retracted the arm that was around their waist. "Did I fuck up somewhere?"

"I, no, I just started liking this guy who's had a crush on me for the longest time and I kind of led him on on accident and I feel _really_ bad about it because I'm like the only person he ever talks to and I think I hurt him a lot." They babbled without thinking, and when they stopped they realized their eyes were watery and they'd closed his 3DS.

"Oh… who…?" Soapy shook their head.

"You wouldn't know him." They sighed. "I'm really sorry… I just…" Soapy wiped their eyes, and felt Takumi tentatively wrap an arm around their shoulder.

"It's fine, I guess. Like, yeah I like you kind of a lot, but it's not the end of the world if you like someone else. I'll be fine as long as we can… still be friends?" Takumi smiled at them hopefully, and Soapy hid their face in his chest.

"Why the heck are you such a good person?" They groaned. "I don't even _deserve_ to be your friend."

Takumi laughed, and after Soapy got over himself, the two of them played various video games and made fun of bad movies. By the end of the day, Soapy was feeling much better, but the nagging feeling that they should go see Leon wouldn't leave them alone. That was why Soapy found themself sneaking into his house at one in the morning. They made their way into the backyard, looking up at where they knew Leon's window to be. Soapy thought they saw a familiar purple outline, and called out Leon's name as softly as they could to grab his attention. The purple figure disappeared, and Soapy pouted. They would have given up and gone back home if a vague purple cloud hadn't unlocked the back door and opened it. Soapy quietly followed Leon to his room, not saying a word until the door was safely closed behind them.

"I'm so sorry." They blurted out immediately. Leon was invisible, not saying anything. "I, umm… I broke up with Takumi today."

"You were dating _Takumi?_ " Leon sounded more than a little upset. Soapy was surprised by how much hate he poured into Takumi's name.

"Yeah… Is that an issue…? He's a really nice guy, you know. He took it really well." Leon was quiet. "Seriously, is there something wrong with Takumi?"

"No, I was just… always jealous of him. He got to be so close to you and I hated it because I couldn't even get you to look at me. I guess I ki- died before I knew you two got together…" Soapy frowned.

"Leon, what were you about to say?" The ghost was silent. "Leon. Please."

"I didn't die in some accident." Soapy looked to where his voice was coming from. "I committed suicide."

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry." He wished Leon would make himself visible, tangible so he could hug him.

"It's not your… Well, I already did it. There's no use dwelling on the past, and I'm happier dead than I was alive." Soapy sniffed slightly, realizing that Leon stopped that sentence because it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry, if I had just _met_ you, maybe this wouldn't have… maybe your room wouldn't be covered in dust, maybe you wouldn't have had to-" They choked on a sob and stopped talking, instead focusing on wiping their tears away.

"Oh gods, please don't cry for me." Soapy felt arms wrap around them, and saw the familiar purple cloud that indicated Leon was tangible. "The last thing I want you to do is cry because of me." Soapy found that for once, they could hug Leon back, and they held him tighter than they'd ever held anyone before.

"But h-how many times have you had to c-cry because of _me?_ " Leon didn't say anything. "I feel like shit for letting this happen, I'm so sorry…" Leon shushed them.

"It's in the past. Please don't cry." Soapy felt a gentle hand cup their cheek, wiping tears away.

"Alright… Where's your mouth? I need to make everything up to you…"

And they shared their second kiss.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 1,594_**

 **This is a lot shorter than I remember it being?**

 **Also yeah Soapy is a huge crybaby lmao**

 **If you think Leon is ooc it's because he's literally dead and his crush finally noticed him haha let me live and have self-indulgent fanfiction**

 **Anyways, quick reminder to check out my poll, I hope to see you again?**

 **(I know I have another installment of this AU scheduled for the 12th I think? But I might not write that;;; If I don't post ghost AU on that last Friday, I'm just going to post the modern AU fics that aren't on the schedule instead, because I have like 2 or 3 of those)**


End file.
